It's Going To Be Okay
by VXYL24
Summary: Nepeta wakes up after being pwned by Gamzee. Yeah, summary is so... BLUH. Just... Read it. KK/Nep


**- decapitatingTurtle [DT] began pestering fanfictionNet [FN] at 16:20 -**

**DT: soo...**

**DT: yeah.**

**DT: i'm fucking sorry if i screw this up.**

**DT: it's like, my first fanfiction**

**DT: so go motherfucking easy on me.**

**DT: okay.**

**DT: okay.**

**DT: enjoy the shit out of this.**

**DT: this is, like, yeah.**

**DT: the main shit is KK/Nep, but the first part clearly fucking sounds like Nep/Eq.**

**-decapitatingTurtle [DT] ceased pestering fanfictionNet [FN] at 16:23 -**

Nepeta slowly opened her eyes. She tried to blink; tried to adjust her eyes from the blurriness she saw.

After a few blinks, her eyes beheld the sight of the ceiling. A dark-shaded ceiling. It took her a few seconds before it registered in her mind that she was on the ground.

She wondered how she got there, as she tried to sit up from her lying position. But she immediately felt pain all over her body, losing the will to continue sitting. She

flopped down the ground once again, the contact of her back to the ground intensifying the pain her body was experiencing.

"Help..." she tried to call out, but found it to no avail. Her voice came out weak, hushed more than that of a whisper.

She looked around her, as far as her neck can allow without feeling a burning sting to it, and saw that right next to her lay her moirail.

"E-equius..?" she whispered. Her eyes widened upon realizing that her moirail was covered in a dark liquid. A dark, blue liquid.

'No.' she said to herself. 'No, it can't be.'

"Equius... Equius!"

She lift herself up a bit, reached out to him, and tried to shake him as strong as her tired arms could.

She felt tears build in her eyes; staining her vision with a green tint. She felt warm streaks run down her cheeks. She told herself, no. That it wasn't Equius beside her. That

Equius was with the others, and that he was alive, and smiling, and sweating and asking for a towel. That he wasn't gone.

"Gamzee!" she screamed as loud as she could (but it was more of a whisper), her voice hoarse. "Give him back! Give mew my moirail back!"

As she shook and shook the corpse of her friend, his head tilted to her side and his cracked shades fell down to the floor. Nepeta stopped.

Only now did she take in the sight of Equius.

His eyes were open. Though he was dead, they seemed to stare into her soul. It calmed her; quenching her soul that was ablaze.

His lips were curved to a slight smile.

Nepeta looked at him again for a second time, then ran her fingers down his eyelids to close his eyes.

Sniffling to herself, she laid back down. She had her hand on Equius', and the other right on her chest.

'Equius died happy. I might as well go the same way.'

She just lied there, on the green puddle, until sleep took her.

_She dreamt of her friends in front of her, smiling at her. Even Gamzee was in it, despite the fact that he was the one who got her into this mess, and maybe because she had already subconsciously forgiven dreamt of them; all twelve of them. Just hanging out, doing their normal stuff. And whatever floats their boat._

_But she saw something in her imagination. Something she's been wanting ever since._

_"Hey!" a voice said behind her._

_She turned around, with ease, as she came face-to-face with the caller._

_"Hey, fuckass!"_

_Nepeta smiled, despite the bad words. _

_"Hi Karkitty!" she said with a wave._

_Karkat seemed to flinch at the nickname, his eyes widening just a bit._

_"Hey, uh... Fucka- I mean... Nepeta. Hey." _

_"What's up, Karkitty?" she said, shooting him a trademark kitten smile._

_Karkat flinched more at the joyful and bouncy aura she gave off._

_"Uh... Well, uh..." Karkat tried to say, running a hand on his hair in an attempt to look smooth._

_"Silly Karkitty! You sound just like Tavros with your 'uh's!" Nepeta giggled._

_Karkat's face tinted red. "Hey! I-I just wanted to fucking say that... that..."_

_"That?" Despite Nepeta's usual shyness that only sprouted around Karkat, this time she moved closer to his face._

_"I... I'm... I just wanna say... I'm sorry for being a fuckass. For being a fucking fail leader." Karkat looked down, the tint on his face growing._

_"Hee hee! Silly Karkat! Is that all?"_

_Karkat looked confused. "What the fuck do you mean, 'is that all'? I've been a total bitch to you! Haven't you noticed? Gog, I knew it from the first time I talked to you through Pesterchum. You ARE autistic." _

_"It's okay, Karkat!" Nepeta said, smiling warmly at him. "I love you for the way you are! Hee hee!"_

_Karkat jolted upward, his face painted all red. "What?! What the - Fuck, Nepeta, tell me what you just said. I don't think I fucking heard you right. I feel like Gamzee fucking honked when you just said that word."_

_Nepeta scratched her hair sheepishly, and whispered. "I said, I love you for the way you are..."_

_Karkat's face really was red now. It was... FUCKING red. It was as if his skin color was normally red, save for the hands and the feet._

"_Gog dammit, Nepeta…"_

"_Is something wrong, Karkat?"_

"_Fucking-! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK YES FUCKING NEPETA YES SOMETHING IS FUCKING WRONG."_

"_Tell me, Karkitty! You can trust me!" Nepeta said, looking sympathetically at Karkat._

"_It… It's not fucking you. I mean, I do trust you, but… I just don't know how I can… put it into words."_

"_Then don't use words."_

_Karkat hesitated, but later leant in and gave Nepeta a kiss. Nepeta froze and after what seemed like an eternity, smiled._

"_Karkitty!" she said, throwing her arms around him._

_Karkat went back to his usual crabby behavior, but smiled nonetheless._

She felt tears in her eyes that ran through her cheeks. But this time, it was because she was happy.

She let a smile take over her dry, blood-drenched, lips.

**- decapitatingTurtle [DT] began pestering fanfictionNet [FN] at 17:04 -**

**DT: review, bitches.**

**DT: don't fucking let me down.**

**-decapitatingTurtle [DT] ceased pestering fanfictionNet [FN] at 17:06 -**


End file.
